The present invention relates generally to display cases with shelves, and more particularly to display cases having vertical lighting sources near the ends of each shelf.
In the past, a variety of shelves have been used inside display cases for the purpose of displaying different items in supermarkets, or other retail establishments. Items for sale are typically placed on top of the shelves in rows or columns. For example, dairy products in a supermarket may be placed on shelves inside a refrigerated display case with the older dairy products, which need to be sold first, located near the front and middle of the shelves where the products may be easily picked up by customers. However, problems are encountered in illuminating such products.
Products located near the middle of display shelves are difficult to illuminate when vertical, fluorescent tubes located near the ends of the shelves are used to light or illuminate the interior of a display case. In such a case, the products located near the lights receive more illumination than products located near the front and middle of the shelves. As a result, products near the middle of the shelves are improperly illuminated.